


At Least It’s Not Another Exploding Piñata

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, M/M, Not what it sounds like, There is a cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I can’t get it up!”</i><br/>“You’re not trying hard enough, push John.”<br/>“Sherlock!”<br/>“Move, John!”<br/>“Sherlock, it’s too big, it’s not going to fit.”<br/>“Don’t be ridiculous, of course it will fit.” <i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It’s Not Another Exploding Piñata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWritingMime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWritingMime/gifts).



“I can’t get it up!”

“You’re not trying hard enough, push John.”

“Sherlock!”

“Move, John!”

“Sherlock, it’s too big, it’s not going to fit.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course it will fit.”

“The doorway, Sherlock? Really!”

“There was no other way this would have happened!”

“Why here, honestly!”

“Shut up, John! Mrs. Hudson will hear! Push!”

“I am pushing! God, Sherlock, it’s too much!”

“You’ve got it!”

“Christ!”

“Come on, John!”

“Fuck, Sherlock, I can’t. I can’t!”

“You’re sweating, John, oh God, don’t stop now, you’re almost there.”

“We can’t Sherlock. We can’t do this!”

“Yes we can! Move, John!”

“Argh! My jumper, christ Sherlock!”

“Hush! Mrs. Hudson is home!”

“BOYS!”

“Oh shit...”

“Boys, what is going on up there?”

“Sherlock, she’s coming!”

“Shh, John, I know! Just keep moving!”

======

“What on earth is that?” Mrs.Hudson gasped, coming around the corner. Sherlock and John cringed, sweaty and frizzy haired.

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear!” John shouted, spreading his arms and blocking the strange scene. Sherlock grimaced, shoving at the spotted hide beneath him.

“It looks like you’re bringing a cow into your flat!” Mrs.Hudson screeched.

“Well, yes. But we won’t be keeping her,” Sherlock replied. The cow mooed mournfully, blinking slowly.

“Fine.” Mrs. Hudson sighed, walking away.

“At least it’s not another exploding piñata,” John shrugged.

  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Happy Birthday to this [Mime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTalkingMime/pseuds/LeTalkingMime). I've gifted you some lovely crack and formed it as my very first 221b ficlet. Hope it was happy!
> 
> Also? I have no idea how they'll be getting the cow back down.


End file.
